


to plant (and to grow)

by tinycutefauna



Series: One Piece One Shots [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, just some more rambling nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/pseuds/tinycutefauna
Summary: Robin had always been fascinated by plants. Perhaps it stemmed from the library of Ohara being nestled inside the great Tree of Knowledge, perhaps it was because the hundreds of thousands of books and papers Robin had found and read had been written on bark and fibres of various plants or perhaps... perhaps it was because the weeds that stubbornly grew in the gaps of the paved roads inspired her. Reminded her that it was possible to be alive when nobody expected you to, nobody wanted you to.-On Robin and plants
Series: One Piece One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	to plant (and to grow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlet/gifts).



> Dedicated to Wordlet for the prompt! Love you 🧡

Robin had always been fascinated by plants. Perhaps it stemmed from the library of Ohara being nestled inside the great Tree of Knowledge, perhaps it was because the hundreds of thousands of books and papers Robin had found and read had been written on bark and fibres of various plants or perhaps... perhaps it was because the weeds that stubbornly grew in the gaps of the paved roads inspired her. Reminded her that it was possible to be alive when nobody expected you to, nobody wanted you to.

  
When Robin accidentally ate a Devil Fruit and was shunned away even more than before, she found comfort in the fact that her new limbs appeared and disappeared in a shower of petals. It was beautiful. Sometimes, when she wasn't around other people, it made her feel beautiful too. Surely it wasn't wrong to be so much _more_ when it was so beautiful?

Franky built her a flowerbed on the Thousand Sunny for her to plant flowers in. They grew next to Sanji's herbs, Nami's tangerines, Chopper's medicinal plants and Usopp's Pop Greens. On board the ship full of people who were happy to have her alive, Robin grew in strength like the plants she had always been fascinated by.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr/Twitter anytime (I’m @tinycutefauna there too)
> 
> Kudos and comments (even just a <3) are always appreciated!


End file.
